


riding solo

by thisismelodrama



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Idiots in Love, Like a lot of dirty talk, Lots of alcohol, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismelodrama/pseuds/thisismelodrama
Summary: Prompt: Rey is shit at accepting gifts. Her friends talk her into making a wishlist. Thanks to the copious amount of alcohol used to facilitate the process the list includes such items as "riding Ben Solo into oblivion". It's Ben's turn to pick the gift...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 118
Kudos: 1024
Collections: It’s Too Much, Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	riding solo

**Author's Note:**

> No plot. Just pure filth. 
> 
> For [redbelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbelles/pseuds/redbelles). Thanks for your friendship and for beta read this monster for me. Love you heaps <3

For as long as Rey can remember, she’s always _hated_ her birthday. 

  
In her defense, when you don’t know when your _actual_ birthday really is, it’s easy to be indifferent about the idea of celebrating another year of your life. To her, it’s just a normal day. A day that, in her case, she _supposedly_ gets older. She has managed to avoid any kind of festivities on that day for most of her life, because the people she knew didn’t care about it either.

Until she met Rose in her first year of college. 

Rose was Rey’s first roommate and real friend. It took awhile for her to get used to Rose’s cheerfulness and positivity, sometimes very overwhelming. They were so different, with contrasting backgrounds; Rey didn’t know that people could ever be so unbelievably kind and optimistic all the time, no matter what life threw in their way. When she met Rose’s family, she understood that there were genuinely good people in the world and that it was possible to lead a life believing in saving what you love. Rey learned a lot about growing up emotionally with Rose and for that she would be eternally grateful. 

After college, Rey feared they would part ways. When she voiced her concerns to Rose, the other girl just laughed and promised Rey she would _never_ get rid of her. They were stuck together for life. Five years after graduating from college, that’s still true and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

But although Rey loves her best friend to pieces, every time the _goddamned_ date gets closer, they argue about what to do to celebrate. 

Rose simply won’t let go and back down about going out, throwing parties and buying gifts for Rey, which she _hates_. And whenever she tried to say no to Rose…

Well, it’s safe to say Rey learned real quick you can’t just say no to Rose Tico. She is a petite, cute-looking woman, but scary as all fuck.

Things would be tolerable if Rey only had to endure the Ticos; they’re amazing people, who welcomed her into their lives and their home without any questions and Rey loves them dearly, but after Rose started dating Armitage two years ago, Rey’s birthday celebrations suddenly became something that involved the Ticos, Armitage and… Ben Solo.

The man she is utterly, undoubtedly, intensively in love with. 

Rey could say that falling in love with him was something that happened slowly; he isn’t the most sociable person ever and the first times he went out with them—she’s _always_ third-wheeling, it’s _pathetic—_ it was obvious he didn’t exactly want to be there. Rey thought that maybe he and Armie had a similar dynamic she had with Rose: Armie was the enabler, while he was the one who always got enabled. Eventually, he opened up just a little bit, especially with _her_ and that was one of the many reasons she is so _bloody_ infatuated with him.

But the truth is: the moment she first set eyes on him: freakishly tall, broad shoulders, handsome, unconventional face with full, pink lips that should be classified as dangerous for people who had eyes. His black silk hair that looked so soft she was always fighting the urge to reach up and _touch_ it, seeming so nervous, out of place and socially awkward, just as her—she was done for. She liked the way he always smelled so fucking _good_ , and how she looked like such a tiny thing beside him, and how sometimes it seemed like he would dwarf her entirely. She liked that every time he hugged her, she felt like she could stay hiding her face under the crook of his neck forever because she felt _safe_. To her, it didn’t matter that he was often sullen, was definitely _not_ her type and trying to get a smile—slightly crooked teeth and all—out of him was always an almost impossible task. 

Rey found his flaws were as endearing as his qualities, and for the longest time, she tried so hard to fight what that meant. As soon as she realized how she felt about him, how her mind was filled with thoughts of him all the damn time, how she instantly felt happy whenever he was around, how much she missed him when he wasn’t, how the idea of seeing him with other people hurt to even _think_ about... well. She fought hard to stop it and just have him in her life as a friend, but no matter what she did to take her mind off of him in the past two years—yoga; Tinder; learning a new language; trying to write a book; learn how to cook and bake; dancing classes; taekwondo classes—none of that helped, none of that worked. She ended up with a list of failures and way less money on her bank account. 

He was under her skin, in her every waking thought and every dream and fantasy. She was a grown woman and for the past two years, she’d felt like a pathetic teenage girl who couldn’t get over her first unrequited crush. 

_Bloody mess. A lame, bloody mess._

All in all, the day of the year she dreads the most is coming and Rose has already spent the whole week nagging her for her wishlist, and _god_ , if she hates celebrating her birthday, she hates accepting gifts from others even _more_. Rey doesn’t think it’s something she will ever get used to, no matter how hard Rose tries. 

There’s no point in delaying the inevitable. But if she’s going to suffer, at least she can go through it drinking the cheap wine she bought in the grocery store before she headed home. Heaving a sigh, she walks over to the kitchen and searches for the corkscrew on the cabinets. Finding it, she grabs the bottle of wine she left on the counter and goes back to the living room, sliding down on the floor in front of the coffee table, leaning her back against the couch for support. As she’s working to get the bottle open, she starts to think about what she could write down on the list.

Rose hates when Rey asks for things for their home, because she thinks it isn’t fair. Rey always retorts that Rose will be soon moving out to live with Armie, so it’s not that bad to ask for house or kitchen utensils, which leads to another kind of argument—one that Rey really isn’t guilty and isn’t the main subject, thank god—and they always get off track. Anyhow, there are some things Rey could _really_ use right now, like a new blender and a new toaster. She doesn’t know why it’s easier to feel detached about receiving gifts from the people she loves if it’s not directly for her personal use. It’s probably because the notion of someone spending money on her still seems far-fetched. She won’t dwell on it tonight, though. Sounds like a discussion she should have with her therapist— _again_.

Rey pours a glass of wine and picks up the yellow notepad on the coffee table and starts to write down a variety of stuff that fills two pages they could choose. She would feel eternally grateful and would never speak about it ever again until her next birthday. But as she keeps chugging wine like it’s water and she starts to feel the effects of the alcohol in her brain—she’s a lightweight, after all—she ends up way too relaxed. As her inhibitions slowly decrease, her mind wanders to thoughts of the man she tries so hard to pretend she doesn’t think about every minute of every day. 

As usual, when she actually lets her guard down, she thinks the filthiest things about him. Or rather, the filthiest things they could do to each other. Rey wouldn’t mind one single bit if Rose managed to get Ben Solo naked, his huge cock—at least, that’s her guess—wrapped in a pink bow, waiting for her on her bed, a perfect present for her to do whatever the fuck she wanted with him. She wouldn’t mind the chance to ride him into oblivion one single bit, going until she came with a shout again and again and _again_ around his cock, until she couldn’t feel her legs anymore. She might even start liking her birthday more if that happened. 

She looks down at her enormous list and jokingly adds: 

  1. Ride Ben Solo’s huge cock into oblivion.



She shakes her head and lets out a heavy sigh. This is the _worst_ because the wine is finished and now she’s pining _and_ horny. Rey crosses it off her list, thinking that before Rose asks for it she will make a new one, without this particular item featured in it. 

She gets up off the floor and strolls to her bedroom. She has more urgent matters to take care of right now.

**_+++_ **

Rey lays naked on her bed, puts her empty wine glass on top of her bedside table as she opens the drawer and takes her pink vibrator out. She usually doesn’t think of him when she rubs one out. She always felt weird in doing so, so she thinks of nothing and focuses on the end result: she just wants to come. 

But she drank an entire bottle of wine by herself, her inhibitions are long gone, and _fuck it_ , her birthday is in two days. She might as well indulge the fantasy and think of him. 

And when Rey squeezes her eyes shut and lets herself to give in to her dirty dreams of him, it’s so _fucking_ _good_. She imagines him undressing her slowly, taking his time, his eyes raking over every new inch of skin he discovers, his big hands roaming her body and pinning her down. She mimics the way she thinks he would touch her, her own small hands wandering through her body, stopping at her tits, her fingers teasing her taut nipples. She moans and wonders what he’s like in bed. He’s always so sullen and quiet. Is he the type who’s gentle, sweet and slow, mumbling endearments and words of praise? Or is he the kind who goes rough and hard, stealing her breath away, whispering filth in her ear? Would he do it to her if she asked? 

She presses the head of the toy on her clit and moans loudly, imagining it’s him, dragging the head of his cock up and down, teasing her, making her squirm underneath him, making her _beg_ for him to fill her, to stretch her out. God, she’s so _wet_ , so worked up, she just wants to come—but in her mind he’s pinning her down, grabbing her wrists, shaking his head with a mischievous grin. 

“ _Please_ ,” she whimpers out loud. 

And then she imagines his deep voice telling her she can go on, she can continue to fuck herself with that toy while thinking it’s him. When Rey finally slips the toy into her cunt, she thinks of flipping them over and riding him, rocking her hips up and down roughly, taking all of him, his hips meeting hers in deliciously harsh thrusts that makes her tits bounce while he all but growls how good and a perfect dirty girl she is, how well she’s taking his big cock in her tight cunt, how he’s gonna fill her with his cum, how he wants to paint her whole body with it. 

Rey’s orgasm builds just as quickly as it breaks, powerful and strong. Her spine arches off the bed, her chest is heaving, her thighs shaking with the force of it. She whines with the overstimulation and switches the toy off, wincing when she pulls it away. She has to take a minute to take a deep breath and recover. She’s all sweaty. Her thighs are sticky with the mess she’s made of herself and she should get up and clean it up, but her legs are numb. She closes her eyes and ignores all of it for a minute as she blissfully indulges in the haze of her orgasm. She will let the guilt and regret take over in the morning. She’ll already be dealing with a massive hangover, anyway. 

**_+++_ **

Rey wakes up to a throbbing headache and the smell of eggs and bacon. Groggily, she gets up off the bed and puts on a robe, comes out of her room and makes her way to the kitchen. She finds her roommate sitting on the stool under the kitchen counter and eating cereal. 

“Hey, sunshine,” Rose greets her, a little too cheerfully and way too loud.

Rey winces at the sound, her head throbbing.

Rose sighs. “Guess you got drunk yesterday.”

“Kind of, yeah,” she confirms.

Rey blushes when she remembers what she’s done last night _after_ getting drunk and turns her back to Rose, trying to hide her blush. The last thing she wants is Rose’s endless questions about it. She seizes the opportunity to pour herself a cup of coffee. After, she turns around and sips on the coffee, grateful that now she can pretend the warmth on her cheeks are caused by it. 

“I made you breakfast,” Rose tells her. 

“Thanks.” 

Rey sets the cup on the counter and turns around again to pick a plate on the kitchen cabinets and serves a bit of eggs and bacon for herself. 

“Are you ready for your party tomorrow?” Rose asks.

Rey grunts, setting the plate besides the cup down on the counter. “Don’t remind me.”

“It’s gonna be fun!” Rose exclaims, a bright smile on her face. “It’s just you, me, Armie, and Ben in our favorite restaurant. A small, simple celebration, because we love and appreciate you.”

Rey feels a tug at her heart. She’s never been good with words, but her heart is always full of gratitude for having people in her life who care about her. And she would love to express it more than she does. 

It’s hard for her to let old habits die.

Rose doesn’t let Rey linger on these feelings for long.“Even though you get crankier at each passing year.”

Rey rolls her eyes, flipping her off. 

“See?” She leans in and touches Rey’s cheek, voice mixed with sarcasm and affection. “You’re a delight, sunshine.”

“Right,” Rey murmurs, mouth full of food.

“Anyway, I have to run some errands,” Rose tells her, getting up off the stool. “I’ll probably sleep at Armie’s tonight, so I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Rey still has her mouth full, so she just nods. 

“Have a nice day off, babe,” Rose says over her shoulder before leaving the apartment.

Rey finishes eating and contemplates actually doing some chores and cleaning up around the place, but she figures she needs to save up the energy for tomorrow. Pretending to be an extrovert for a few hours can be so fucking tiring. Between spending her day off mopping and sweeping and sweating or lazing in bed, there’s only one option that wins in the end.

**_+++_ **

Rey doesn’t know the exact time she drifted off to sleep after taking a long, relaxing bath, but she wakes up with a jolt when the memory of _something_ _else_ she’s done last night comes back to her mind.

_The list_. 

Rey practically jumps off the bed, praying to every deity that there is in the universe that the list is still there where she left it last night. As she makes her way in rapid steps to the living room, she confirms her worst fear. The list isn’t on the coffee table anymore.

_Fuck. Fuck. Shit shit shit fucking shit._

Rey takes a deep breath and tries to center herself. Rose probably thought it was the wishlist she asked—because, well, _it is_ — and took it with her. In the grand scheme of things, it isn’t a big deal. It was about time Rose found out about her annoyingly, overly embarrassing crush, and this turns out to be yet another reason for her best friend to add on the pile of things-to-nag-Rey-about, so be it. She can take it. It’s not like she isn’t used, anyway.

She sits on the couch and opens her purse, taking her phone out. She ignores all the missed calls and voicemails and unanswered texts—although there’s a few from Ben she wants to check _immediately_ because, well, she’s a _lovesick fool_ —and opens her texts with Rose.

Casually, she types:

**hey, did you take the wishlist i made? the one i left on the coffee table?**

_no babes, Ben just stopped by and i gave it to him._

Rey’s entire body goes cold. She reads the text one, two, three times, wondering if she’s been transported to another timeline—one where the universe is decidedly working against her and its sole purpose is to humiliate her. 

Nope. She’s living in the same timeline she was yesterday. And just when she thought the only thing she would be regretful about was masturbating while thinking of Ben…

Her phone buzzes in her hand again and she looks at the screen. 

_why? is there something wrong?_

**no babes, i was just wondering. talk to you tomorrow xx**

And then, because this is her life now, Ben’s texts notifications pop up on her screen. 

There’s two texts from him from yesterday: Rey had a bad day at work and asked him to cheer her up. And her instincts are always to text him first to do that and to ask for comfort, even more frequently than she does with Rose. He sent her two gifs of puppies playing with each other and it instantly brings a smile on her face, in contrast to the way she feels her heart plummeting to the ground when she reads:

_Hey, um, can we talk tonight?_

Such a simple text and yet it feels like the whole world is falling apart—which is so over dramatic on her part. _Come on, Rey, this isn’t a Taylor Swift song,_ she chides herself. 

It’s probably something totally unrelated to her drunken mishap. She wrote so much stuff on that list, two full pages of material things she didn’t need or want… it’s totally possible Ben hasn’t even read its content entirely. 

But then again, it’s _Ben Solo_ she’s talking about _._ And he has always been extremely attentive and observant of everything she says and does. And she’s in love with him and everything has gone to shit.

Fuck her life.

It’s with a heavy heart that she texts him back: 

**sure. it’s my day off so you can just stop by whenever you want :)**

_I’ll stop by after work. See you later._

Rey doesn’t even reply. She just lays down on the couch and stares at the ceiling, wishing that she could erase the previous twenty-four hours. 

**_+++_ **

What does one wear when you’re expecting your crush, who’s also one of your best friends, to come over and tell how inadequate you are for harboring these feelings and inappropriate thoughts? What's the etiquette for such an odd occasion? 

In the end, Rey just settles for an old sweatshirt from NYU and pajama pants, because if Ben is coming over to tell her she’s weird and they should never speak to each other again, what is the point of dressing up?

She’s been pacing around in the living room, trying to get her mind off what could possibly happen but these are the thoughts flooding her mind when the doorbell rings at exactly 8pm. It’s hard for Rey to make her legs function and take her the few steps to the door. Her heart beats like a drum inside her chest when she finally closes her fist around the doorknob.

It’s now or never.

Rey was expecting a lot of scenarios to unfold as soon as she opened the door, but the one where Ben Solo just stands there _staring_ at her wasn’t it. The first thing she notices is that he’s still in his fancy lawyer clothes and his chest is heaving like he’s just ran there. His hair is disheveled, like he’s been running his hands through it for quite some time and there’s a strange look on his face, one she can’t _quite_ describe. He looks completely, thoroughly wrecked. Possessed, even. He assesses her over one, two, three times, without ever saying a word. And _jesus,_ what the _fuck_ is going on? His dark eyes lingers on her clothed legs to finally make their way back to her mouth and… he licks his lips.

_What. Is. Happening?_

He doesn’t say anything, just stands there in front of her door, his eyes full of—

_Hatred?_

Rey can’t stand it any longer, so she breaks the silence: “Ben, are you—“

“Is it true?” he blurts out.

Rey’s first instinct is to play dumb, because of _fucking_ course. “Is what true?”

Ben looks at her like he can totally see through her bullshit and he’s having absolutely none of it. “You know what.”

Rey is so mortified. She wants to _die_. She looks down to her feet and manages to say in a hushed voice: “Listen, I _know_ I totally overstepped and I understand if you don’t want to talk to me again because you don’t feel the same way and—“

She sees him walking in and closing the door and stepping closer and suddenly he’s crowding her and she looks up at his beautiful, pale face and the scattering of moles across it she always wanted to trace. His eyes are so dark, pupils blown wide.

“I’m in love with you,” he says simply, like it’s the easiest thing he’s ever said to her.

Rey’s breath catches in her throat and her eyes widen. Ben remains in the same spot, looking down at her, waiting for her to say something, _anything_ —

“Shut the fuck up,” she blurts out.

Ben takes a step backwards, obviously taken aback by her answer. He runs his hands through his hair and looks down at his feet and asks in a low voice: “Is this—have I misunderstood what you wrote and—”

“God, _no!”_ she all but shouts and he flinches. She steps towards him. “I’m sorry. That was so _bloody_ loud.”

“Rey.”

“Sorry. It’s just—this is so _weird_. I can't believe this is happening and yet here I am, ruining _everything_!”

Rey hides her face in her hands. A few seconds later, she feels Ben’s arms closing around her back, pulling her towards him. _Always_ comforting her, putting her in first place. “I’m so embarrassed,” she mutters against his shirt. “You weren’t supposed to find out like _that._ ”

Ben laughs and drops a kiss to her temple and his hand cups her chin, tilting her head up to meet his gaze. He leans in ever so slowly, like he’s still deciding if that’s the right thing to do, so that’s why she reaches up on her tiptoes, tightening the grip of her hands on his forearm and closes the distance between their lips.

Perhaps a bit too forcefully.

Rey has imagined this moment so many times she can’t keep count. All of the scenarios that played in her head, though, were a bit more graceful. Classy and movie-like. _Romantic_ , even. It didn’t include them clashing their teeth and noses and pulling away immediately.

“Is this—” she asks in a shaky voice, “a bad idea?”

“No,” Ben says in a firm voice. He pulls her toward him again rather possessively, his arms tightening around her back. “I’m sorry. I’m just nervous,” he blushes. “I’ve been waiting for this for so long.”

God, he’s _adorable_. She wants to _devour_ him. 

Rey smiles shyly. “Me too.”

“May I try again?”

She nods. He looks down at her, a soft smile on his lips. He brushes her cheek with his thumb before leaning in again and kissing her. It’s just a soft peck at first, both of them too nervous because of their first attempt. And then—

He licks her lower lip and she opens her mouth to let his tongue slide in. His lips are so soft against hers, just like she always imagined they would be, and the way he’s holding her so tight makes her stomach flutter and her heart beat wildly against her chest. They stay a while like that, just kissing each other slowly and tasting each other’s lips until Ben’s hand winds up around her neck, the other sliding down to grab her ass, bringing her closer and she feels how hard he is against her stomach. She gasps into his mouth and he breaks the kiss.

“Sorry, Rey, I’m just—we don’t have to do anything—”

Rey is just too turned on right now and in her opinion, they’re wearing way too many clothes. Well, he is, at least. “Ben,” she breathes out. “We’ve waited long enough.” She slides her hand down on the hard muscles of his abdomen until she palms his cock through his trousers. He lets out a shaky breath. “You’re so hard for me already. Don’t you want to fuck me?”

“ _Rey_.”

“Ben,” she says, continuing to palm his cock and he looks in a daze at her hand moving up and down. “ _Please_ fuck me. I’ll make you feel so good, I want you so much, _please_ —”

Ben groans as he lifts her off her feet, her legs immediately wrapping around his hips, his mouth finding hers in a fierce kiss that takes her breath away, a kiss that tastes like a promise, a new beginning.

**_+++_ **

As it turns out, it is good that Rey chose to wear something as simple as her sweater and pajama pants, because as Ben sits on her bed, she gets off of his lap and gets naked in record time—too eager for what is about to happen—and the look on Ben’s face at seeing her nude body, his whispered, “ _Gorgeous,_ ” and the hungriness in his eyes makes her feel bolder, powerful and so fucking _wet._ She sits back on his lap, his _enormous_ hands moving up to touch her tits. He looks absolutely mesmerized about seeing and touching them. 

“Aren’t they too small?” she asks in a small voice. 

“No,” he replies in a firm tone, his fingers tweaking her nipples, drawing a moan out of her. “They’re _perfect._ ” He leans in and closes his mouth around one nipple and murmurs, “So _perfect._ Always wondered how it would feel to have my mouth on them, what color your nipples would be.”

“Ben,” she moans, tugging at his hair while he lavishes her nipples, nudging her cunt against his hard cock, drenching his trousers with her wetness. “Take this off,” she whines. “Please.”

He pulls his mouth off of her nipple with a slick _pop_ and chuckles as he sees how desperate she is grinding against him. “Such a _messy, dirty_ girl.”

_Oh_. He’s one of those, then. She feels her cunt clenching around nothing. 

“Aren’t you, Rey?” 

“Yes, I am,” she replies and boldly adds, “I’m waiting for you to make me dirtier.”

He inhales sharply at her words, and then his hand comes down to pinch her ass. She yelps. “Brat.” 

“Quit teasing me, you bloody fucker.”

“Ah, that’s not very nice of you, isn't it?” he asks and tightens his grip on her hips as one of his hands darts out to her cunt, his fingers tracing her folds teasingly as she arches on his lap, trying to get him to just fucking _touch_ her. He whispers in her ear, “How do you want me to make you dirtier, sweetheart? Do you want me to cum all over your pretty tits? Your stomach?” He gives her ass another pinch. “Your ass?”

“Yes,” she whines, her hands frantically trying to undo the buttons of his shirt because he’s still fucking dressed and she _wants_ him. “Paint me with your cum. Mark me with it.”

“Rey,” he groans. “Do you want me to ruin you? Is that it?” He slides two fingers into her cunt and she completely forgets the task of undressing him as she jerks against his hand, moaning. “Because I _will_. I will ruin you for anyone else.”

She finds she rather likes the idea. 

Rey feels something inside her burning— she’s so into it, the dirty talk, the way he’s fingering her making her feel like she’s losing her mind. “Only you,” she utters in a husky voice. “Only you get to touch me, Ben.” 

He withdraws his fingers and they look at each other in silence after she says this, knowing that even though they’re both overcome by lust at the moment, their words _mean_ something, shifting the mood completely. Rey exhales before surging in and kissing him deeply, relishing in the things he does with his tongue as he licks into her mouth. She breaks the kiss and whispers, “I love you.”

  
  


“I love you, too.”

Ben holds her tenderly for a moment and flips them over, his body curling over hers, his hands roaming through her body as he kisses her again. She is finally composed enough to try to undress him again and he helps her to do it. It’s such an enticing task, revealing every bit of pale skin as they remove his clothes, something she fantasized for so long. 

Rey can’t quite believe she can touch all of him, all muscles and scattering moles, discovering places in his body that her featherlight touches makes him shiver and the ones where he is ticklish and tries to squirm away from her touch. He is just… he is _beautiful_. And she tells him that over and over again, hushed words murmured against his skin.

And then they are finally naked and he is kissing and licking and biting every inch of skin he can put his lips on, his mouth muttering the words _freckles,_ and _gorgeous_ and _mine_ and she is going to wake up with her body full of bruises in the shape of his mouth, just as she asked for him to mark her. To make her his. But she likes it. 

She _loves_ it.

Ben moves down her body until his face is mere inches apart from her cunt and Rey burns inside with the thought of him touching her with his tongue. “Look how _shining_ and _wet_ you are for me,” he mutters and looks up at her with a glint in his dark eyes and a mischievous grin that makes her heart beat faster, and he spreads her legs and bends her knees up, and she feels her cheeks heating up at being so exposed to him. He presses soft kisses to her inner thighs before finally moving his mouth to taste her with a flick of his warm tongue over her cunt. “So _sweet_ ,” he murmurs. “You taste so fucking _good_.”

Rey wasn’t ready for the exquisite pleasure, for his mouth doing filthy things to her. She arches off the bed and cries out softly as he continues to lick at her, his grip on her thighs strong to try to pin her down. He sucks her clit into his mouth, the noises coming out of him resonating inside her, making her gasp and writhe beneath him. At this point, she isn’t sure if she wants to grind against his face or pull away, as she feels her orgasm building deep inside her belly. She tugs at his hair tightly, letting out curses as he takes her higher and higher. 

He’s _really_ gonna ruin her for anyone else.

He draws his mouth from her for a moment and she whimpers, a sound so _needy_ and _desperate_ it would absolutely embarrass her if she wasn’t so near what would be a mind-blowing orgasm. 

“ _Ben_ ,” she whimpers. “Why did you stop?”

He licks the wetness of her off his chin and stares up at her. “Rey,” he whispers hoarsely. “You have no idea how many times I’ve dreamed of this, of having you under me, of licking,” he laps his tongue at her clit, “your pretty _pussy_.” He presses two fingers inside her, stretching her out as they work in tandem with his mouth. She’s so _close._ “You’re so _tight_ , Rey. Do you think you can take my huge cock on this tight, pretty cunt? Isn’t that what you wanted, baby?” 

Rey lets out a broken sob, way too overwhelmed by the combination of his words and his mouth between her legs. She keens when his nose nudges her clit, his fingers thrusting into her in a quick pace. It’s _too much_ and not _enough_ at the same time. And she feels it building inside her, the pleasure going all the way from her cunt to her toes. She’s almost there, almost falling—

“ _Y_ _es_ , just like that—please don’t stop,” she begs. 

“Answer me,” he demands. 

She looks down dazedly at him. “Yes, I can take it, I can take it all, _please,_ Ben, make me come, I’m so _close—_ ”

“Do you want to come?” he asks hoarsely. “Wanna make a mess all over my face, sweetheart?”

He slightly curves his fingers inside her and then she comes with a shout, her back bowing off the bed, chest heaving with labored breaths. She feels her thighs shaking with the force of her orgasm as it goes on for a while, and Ben doesn’t stop what he’s doing, making her come again as she keeps gushing all over his face and then the combination of his mouth and fingers becomes too much and she winces from overstimulation. 

“Ben,” she whines softly.

Ben finally lifts his head away from her cunt and crawls over her body, his hands tracing every curve of her as his mouth finds hers in a soft kiss. She taste herself on his tongue, some of it smeared on his chin and she doesn’t know why the fact that she _did_ make a mess all over his face and he’s sharing it with her is so arousing and erotic, but it is. She smiles against his lips. He smiles back, his lips tracing her lower lip, biting it softly. 

“Hi,” she tells him when he breaks the kiss. She sighs happily, brain foggy by the afterglow. 

“Hi, sweetheart.”

And then Rey feels his cock, thick and heavy trapped between their bodies, trickles of precum leaking from him onto her stomach. She darts out her hand to close it around him. His cock feels heavy, warm and thick in her hand and he hisses at her touch.

“ _Rey_.”

“You can cum all over me later, because I want you to come inside me right now,” she croaks out. Her other hand comes down to his cock, her fists pumping his length up and down as he pants in his ear. “You promised you’d ruin me for anyone else, Ben.”

“ _Fuck_ , Rey, this is—” 

“Am I doing good, baby?” she whispers against his ear. “I wanna make you feel good, wanna come around your cock like the dirty girl I am.”

“You are,” he grunts. “Such a dirty girl, coming on my mouth, letting me make a mess out of you.” His own hand comes down to tug at his cock and he shows her how he likes to be touched. She pays close attention to the little sighs and moans she draws out of him. She likes the thrill it makes her feel, being able to wreck a man his size. 

Ben’s hand reaches up to brush her cheek and he stares at her for a moment with so much fondness in his eyes. Her hands still their movement at his cock. “Are you sure? We can use a condom if you…” he trails off.

The thought of not really feeling all of him inside her didn’t even cross her mind. She wouldn’t do that with anyone else, wouldn’t put enough trust in anyone else, but it’s _him_ , so she does. “I’m on birth control and I’m clean,” she tells him. Blushing she adds, “And to be honest, it’s been a really, really long time since I’ve had sex with anyone.”

“Me too,” he admits shyly. “I tried to go on dates, but, um—” his voice trembles, “none of them were you. I always just wanted you, ever since we met.”

Ben hides his face in the crook of her neck after he says that, visibly flustered by his own confession. Rey thinks it’s adorable how he gets embarrassed and nervous by that when moments ago he was rasping filth in her ear. He starts sucking on her pulse point, moving to her jaw and her tits. Ben seems to be enjoying taking his time with them, and maybe some other day, she will ask if he can make her come just by playing with her tits, but at the moment she’s so turned Rey thinks she will explode if he doesn’t fuck her. 

Enough waiting.

With a maneuver that shocks her—maybe the taekwondo classes weren’t such a waste of money, after all—she flips them over and straddles him, the surprise on his face making a smirk tug at the corner of her lips. She wraps his cock on her hands, pumping it up and down slowly—the warm, heavy feeling of his length on her palms sending a rush of pleasure straight to her cunt. Ben whimpers at her ministrations, and she can't deny the satisfaction she feels at being the one who’s making him all impatient now.

“I knew you’d be big,” she says hoarsely, a moan escaping her lips when she rubs the head of his cock on her clit. Rey glances at the wild look on Ben’s face and adds, “Touched myself so many times, wondering how it would be to have your pretty cock inside me instead of my toys.”

Ben lets out a grunt and moves up to kiss her, his tongue darting out to lick her bottom lip, his hands a firm grip on her waist. “Show me you can take it all, sweetheart,” he whispers against her lips. 

Rey can’t help but gasp when Ben’s hands join hers and he presses the head of his cock into her entrance. Her hands come up to his shoulders for support, as she slides onto his cock a bit more. It’s so _good_ , it’s better than Rey imagined, but still it’s a stretch. He's just— _too much_ , and even with how wet she is, she winces at the twinge of uncomfortableness she feels at first. 

She wonders if she can keep the promise of taking him all as she slowly sinks down on him—to his absolute distress, poor thing—but then his mouth is on her tits, sucking hard her right nipple and she arches into his touch. “You can,” he tells her when his mouth pulls off her nipple as if he read her mind. “You can take it all.”

Rey closes her eyes and lolls her head back, letting his words work their magic, and she feels herself getting wetter, her clit throbbing with need. She takes one of his hands, gripping her waist, and moves it down between their bodies. He picks up what she wants him to do immediately. He rubs her clit in slow circles and she sighs, “Yes, make me come.”

“I will, baby,” he says, mouthing at her jaw, his deft fingers working smoothly to get her to the third orgasm of the night. 

It’s not long until she’s coming with a sharp intake of breath. 

“Come on, just a few more inches.” 

His voice is strained with the effort of holding on for her and she tilts her head to find his mouth, kissing him hard as she finally sheathed inside him. 

They both groan when that happens, and fuck, she feels so _full_. 

“Ben, this is—”

“ _Fuck_ , Rey, how come you’re so tight, _fuck—_ ”

Rey squeezes her eyes shut and starts rocking her hips up and down, settling on a rhythm, the lewd song of skin against skin and their moans the only thing that can be heard in the room. “You feel so good, god—”

“Rey, I won’t last—”

She opens her eyes and finds him staring at her, a wild look on his face, his hair damp with sweat, his cheeks flushed in a pretty shade of red. “It’s okay, baby, just let go—”

Ben shakes his head. “Wanna feel you come on my cock.”

He helps Rey pick up the pace, the way she grinds up and down on him making the drag of his cock hit all the right places inside her. Rey kisses him again and again, their mouths swallowing their moans, the erratic rhythm of their hips thrusting against each other the only thing she can focus right now. 

Ben slides his hands over her back, breaking the kiss, whispering in her ear, “Look at you being my dirty girl, riding my dick, taking all of me in your tight little pussy, these pretty tits bouncing,” He nibbles her earlobe softly. “You’re so beautiful, Rey.”

She whimpers, feeling the pressure building inside her, a dam ready to break. “I’m so _close_.”

Ben cups her jaw with his hand, making her look at him. “I’m gonna fill you up with my cum,” he says hoarsely, the look on his face one she would save in her memory for a long, long time. “Is that what you want?”

“Yes,” she breathes out. “Wanna feel it leaking out of my pussy.”

“Then be a good dirty girl and come on my cock,” he replies. 

His hand moves down to her clit and he presses the small nub with his thumb and she cries out, her cunt clenching around him. She lowers her head on his shoulder, trying to catch her breath. No one’s ever made her come that much in one night. 

He’s still hard inside her and she can feel his cock twitching, can feel the way he’s tense underneath her, can hear the way his breath come out in short gasps. She pulls away from him and moves one of her hands to fondle his balls, thinking that the next time they do this, she will spend a lot of time licking them. “Come on, baby,” she urges. “Come for me.”

Ben thrusts into her one last time and comes with a groan, his cock twitching as she feels him fill her cunt with his warm cum. 

Ben pulls her in, his arms wrapping around her waist, her head falling on her shoulder. Neither of them say anything for a few minutes. Rey is enjoying the feeling of post-orgasm daze, her body all content and pliant. 

It’s Ben who breaks the silence.

“I’m gonna, um—” he clears his throat and manages to roll them again, slipping out of her and laying beside her. 

Rey immediately nuzzles closer to him, resting her head on his chest, sliding her fingers over his torso. 

“So…” he says. “That happened.”

Rey gazes up at him and realizes he seems to have wandered into the territory of being _nervous_ around her again, and it’s so endearing to her that she props up on her elbows and gives him a slow, soft kiss. 

“If you haven’t realized,” she tells him after she breaks the kiss. “Your cum is leaking out of my pussy right now, so we’re way past the point of being nervous or embarrassed anymore.”

“You were literally embarrassed about your list when I got here,” he retorts. 

Rey rolls his eyes at him. She goes back to rest her head on his chest and they lay down in silence, only the sound of their slow breathing in the room, his fingers tracing out patterns on her back and she’s almost dozing off when Ben asks in a whisper,

“Was it good, then?”

“ _So_ good, Ben,” It’s so wild he needs reassurance after talking to her like that and making her come so many times. She’s honestly surprised about that, and the thought that they can do it again makes her deliciously excited. She adds, reassuring: “No one’s ever made me come so much.”

“You don’t need to—”

Rey knows he thinks she’s just being polite about it. She lifts her head and stares at him. “No one. _Ever_. Not even my most prized vibrator.” Her tone is firm, leaving no room for doubt or argument on his end. “How did you know the right things… to say?” she hides her blushing face on his chest again. 

“Oh,” he says, stunned. “I just went along with it—and to be honest I was afraid I would offend you but you were so _into_ it, I just…” he shrugs.

“I was,” she replies, and then corrects herself: “I _am_. And I touched myself so many times, imagining how it would be if this ever happened and it was so much better than any scenario I could come up in my head, Ben.”

“I’m glad,” he says, way too formal. 

Rey laughs at that. She thought so many times about how he’d be in bed.

He’s _better_.

_So much_ better. 

Rey feels she’s dozing off again, and before that happens, she says, “I want to spend every night from now on with you.”

“Me too, Rey,” he replies.

**_+++_ **

The next night, it’s the first time in years Rey doesn’t really mind all the attention she’s getting on her birthday from her favorite people in the world.

She thinks it’s probably because of the man she was holding hands when she walked into the restaurant. 

Scratch that.

It’s _definitely_ because of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/driversputa)!


End file.
